perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Vale
characters begin their journey through Celestial Vale|400px]] A starting area added by the PWI Eclipse expansion. Primal World, which had briefly replaced the major cities as a starting area, was itself replaced by Celestial Vale. Higher level characters can use the free quest teleport as a way to get back to their races' home city. New players must decide for themselves whether the area provides the best learning experience it possibly can, but the developers have definitely worked hard to feature and explain important elements of the game that will be useful tools for the player throughout their career. Here new characters can obtain their first Genie, their first Mount, Flyer, and Armor and Weapons that stand head and shoulders above the drops and Crafting products that players used to have to rely on. They will learn how to use the Quest system, Auto-Path to locate objectives, form Squads, Message players and talk in chat, perform gestures and other actions The Birth of a New Age, available level 1 onwards, at Watcher of the Earth, gives player a random Genie. In the first 10 levels or so, either level up more by killing additional enemies, or go easy on leveling it, as there is not enough XP from quests to level the genie to the same level as the character. In the long term, you should use it as a XP bank, or even XP sink. There are two reasons for this. One, to keep your level down to keep doing quests for your level; there are way so many |quests in the 20s that the character will level up too high before finishing them all. Secondly, to keep your available Spirit, and therefore Spirit available for skills, and therefore level of skills, high relative to your level. The normal amount of Spirit leaves a player high level but having to make very tough choices about what skills they can raise. Precious Egg, sub of Little Lives, at level 6 gives the player their Fox mount, initial speed 7, maximum speed 8, maximum level 11. Level can be raised by using the mount and Loyalty, by feeding it Water, available from the Pet Manager Winds Arising at level 6 gives the player the chance to learn how to Dig for items; in this case, fallen fruit to save from the foul winds raised by the evil Beasts that have escaped their Celestial prison. Celestial Vale is the latest example of a trend towards putting all quest items in the player's main inventory. If the inventory is full the quest items cannot be received and so no matter how many of the quest target creatures are killed the quest can never be completed until slots are cleared in inventory inventory space. , at night. Directors to each side of the Princess, each juggling three swords, until the swords are made to remain floating over their heads. The Maiden's Summon gives the player a flying tour of Celestial Vale, ending with an audience with the Princess, and the gift of the character's first Flying Mount]] Levels The quests in this area provide enough XP to both, level up the character to 20, and level up a Genie to 20 using XP as well. This means that it is hypothetically possible for a character to level TOO HIGH for some of the later quests. So there is not only little drawback to getting a genie as soon as possible (which is immediately; the Watcher of the Earth is right around the corner from the starting position); it may be disadvantageous to NOT getting and using one. Go easy on it for the first ten levels, though, at least until you start to get some of the Bonus XP or do some extra grinding killing. Attaining level 20 is required to leave Celestial Vale and go to Perfect World proper. Cultivation quest level 19 is not required. At level 20, all of the Teleport Masters have a menu option: "Quest Related" > "Return to Celestial Vale" or "Return to Perfect World". This takes you from Celesial Vale to the home city of your race (e.g., Winged Elves to Plume City, or Tideborn to City of Raging Tides. Lerne in the final town will also transport you to your home city, so check his dialogue if you do not wish to return yet. Players that do level up to 20, being eligible to leave, are advised to go to talk to the Elder of their home city and receive the quest for the Minister Armor (simply talk to all the crafters). The final quest, to seal the Snowgrind Fox, is mandatory for character advancement (required for later spells and abilities). It is also the quickest way to get the Minister Weapons. However, it will not disappear as quickly if the character levels high. The cave entrance is accessed in the center of Konton, but the Fox and the cave are an entirely new area, known in PWI (and other games) as an "Instance". Instances are generated automatically by the computer; they are unique to each solo character and each leader of a Squad that enters them. This can be a little confusing for starting players. Be sure you are in a squad, and that the leader enters first, if you want to complete the Fox quests with a squad. For more on this Instance system (see Fu Ben). Note that before the final boss and after only two of the three bonus xp quests (see Bonus XP), a character and their genie will both be still level 19, within about 10% of level 20, but two Fantasy fruit from NPC encounters provide 5,000 XP each-enough to get both to 20. Level 10: Flier and Noble weapon. Killing the Undine boss nets the Noble armor Bosses Sometimes, especially on weekends, there may form a queue to kill these bosses. If this happens, take the game's advice to Fail the quest and start over at the NPC. The reason for this is that the monster will then immediately respawn when you get to the area, rather than the very slow respawn rate of 20 minutes or so. Even if you do not get the quest straight away, this way, because another player kills it, you still have used up one more spot in the queue, so to speak. Advising others of this fact will of course help as well, if they listen to you. Seven spirits of evil, thought sealed away, whose power has returned, making them a threat that must be dealt with * Flameflow Butterfly * Drunken Monkey 320, 585 * Shellsea Undine (may have originally been intended to be Shellsea Shark, as this is what the Overseers in the floating Sigil Palace call it). Quest advises to form squad, but the Daily HP charms are more than sufficient. Completing this quests nets you the Noble Armor set, so it is worth it. The preceding quest, Cleansing the Lake, can be commenced after killing the Undine * Sunburnt Panther. T2 Legacy Guardian Charms, if needed, should be available by this point. * Polaris Riftbeast * Tacit Phoenix. Magic damage. * Snowgrind Fox. The last boss is accessed by teleporting to a new area, known in PWI as an "Instance" (see introduction above). Its completion almost certainly will require a squad, and perhaps an exceptional one, or a higher level character to assist. : Reward : the next weapon; however, with the next weapon after that being available in eight levels, and the speed of leveling over those eight levels, and the fact the weapon is a Bound weapon...If you are going to be getting all the free XP from the Perfect Questmaster, the Lucidsilver Agent and Lucidsilver Envoy and Lucidgold Envoy, then consider whether you want to take up a whole inventory slot on your weapon reward. The Bound Minister weapon has to be turned in to the PW Promotions Agent to be destroyed; there is no way to sell it, drop it, trade it, decompose it, or put it in the Account Stash. But not so fast...you want to destroy that bound weapon? Sorry but you will have to wait for a week. Well, it seems like a week, anyway. Meanwhile, it is taking up inventory space. All the more likely you will buy some inventory Stones with real-life cash? Well, perhaps, or perhaps all the more likely you will just quit in disgust. The best advice, with all sincerity and compassion, is just get used to it. It is how Perfect World and Arc make their money, chintzy as it seems. BM and Barb weapon comparison : * Dual Swords : 280-379 = 329.5 ; at .91 speed = 299.845 . Faster, less overkill, less variance, more reliable, only a couple of points of DPS less * Dual Axes : 218-508 = 363 ; at .83 speed = 301.29 Bonus XP Note that the Soldier and Star will not give Fruit until the Donkey Rider has been spoken to twice. * Old Donkey Rider. West of Lorreway City, North of Sigil Palace heading west and south around the Palace. Speak to him once, then again after an unknown amount of time (probably less than an hour). Known reward is a Fantasy Fruit XP item. * Soldier on Patrol. Road between Lorreway City and Seat of the Spirits. Known: Fantasy Fruit. * Lost Star Spirit. Road East of Wuying City. Speak once. Known: Fantasy Fruit. Areas * Lorreway City. Colormask and Heartmark send the character to find sources of corruption of the nearby lake and the Aquacloud River that feeds it Notes * Celestial Immortal and other Skyline Loft residents are at elevation 15, nearly a hundred feet in the air. See Travel. Your character's race's free flyer, eg the Specter Kite, should be available long before the Celetial's quest comes up. Quests Many quests give items when creatures are killed. If there is not enough room in your inventory, you will not receive the items no matter how many of them you kill Level 1 * Varies with race - First NPC contact, sends player to Sekron Shien * The Birth of a New Age - Watcher of the Earth * Manifest Destiny - Sekron Shien Level 2 * Go Now - Sekron Shien > Senior Scribe * Purity of Spirit - Senior Scribe - Star Spirit Level 3 * Preparing for Battle - free Corona, Sirius, and Halo armor and weapons from the NPC merchants. The armor is profession locked. Most of the weapons are, but Barbarian and Blademaster get to choose either Axes or Swords (axes. If you somehow (cat walking across your keyboard, who knows) pick the wrong armor, do not despair - the enemies are very weak in the first few levels, and new armor will be available before too long * Another Try - Three Direwolf Pups * Setting Prejudice Aside - Introduction to the User Interface, specifically, the Action and Gestures capabilities of characters Level 4 * Inspiring Leader ** once character enters the area - Distinguishing Feature - acquire Strange Scaled Wing. The character should probably pick this up regardless, but there has to be one slot available in inventory for this item to be used for the quest Level 5 * Tracking the Sacred Beast - Dig the Divine Chest ** Preparing for the first Boss : Flameflow Butterfly ** Infernal Influence, although it is from Sekon Shien, is not available until after the Divine Chest is dug. Kill two and two. Level 6 Senior Scribe * Winds Arising . Ignore the Fallen Fruit location. Go either to the location of the Little Lives Raptors you see, on the hill, or to the Deadly Traces location -there are Fruit digs at both- to do less traveling * Little Lives .The first Mount. Venomancers expecting to be masters of many pets must be patient or choose between a mount and a fighting pet. It is a very expensive trip to the Auctioneer, to buy Hay, and even then, there is no way to hand off the Hay in Elysium until level 7 and the Sacred Beast quest, whereupon the Pet Bag is expanded to two slots in any case. Sekron Shien * Deadly Traces Level 7 * Heading North ...to Wu Izen. Use your new mount. Buy some Water from it first, though * Blood of the Enemy, from Wu Izen. More enemies than before, five. Do not be concerned; although this is a foreshadowing of a tendency common to MMOs, to increase difficulty, kill quest requirements will stay close to five for a long time. ** Blood Magic ...and you are a Squirrel! Not the last time the character can be transformed in a quest, either. Now would be a rare opportunity to see something unique on the Character Info page; go check out your temporarily-acquired Movement speed of 10 meters per second. *** Kill the Drunk Monkey - this spot can become crowded on weekends, and if your spawn of the Monkey gets killed by someone else, you will have to Trash the quest, and go back to Wu Izen and start it again. Feel free to set the offending player straight, but it may or may not help either them or you. Level 8 * More Victories - Wu Izen - kill Jungle Leopards then see Colormask in Lorreway City. During and after the Leopards, keep an eye out for the Old Donkey Rider - remember he is the only one you have to talk to twice to get the XP * Dispelling Evil - Colormask. The Shadows are a little difficult to target until you know that it is not the Shadow, but the ground underneath, that is the target. * Compounded Corruption - Heartmark in Lorreway. Sorrowful Skates are the first official water enemy, but they are not really underwater. Jump as you reach the edge of water to get further into it / across it. You can jump twice, or once if on a Riding Mount Level 9 * Water Sample. Save some time by going to Taoist Morang first for Cultivation, then to the First Sample, then seeing Taoist Soulferry. Killing Cranes not just mindless slaughter? Sure, if you say so, but methinks thou dost protest o'ermuch. Cranes are the symbol of peace in Japan; as colorful and medieval-seeming as this may seem to us, it is actually a modern invention, from the latter part of the 20th Century. ** Heading to the Source ** The Shellsea Undine - Colormask. Do not fight the Undine on your brand new flying mount, if you skipped ahead. Undine cannot hit flying things, although she hovers over the surface of the lake by five feet and her shoulders are ten feet above it, and even if the flying things are right next to her. Does this not give you an advantage, then? Newp. Almost always, anything that cannot find you, follow you, or otherwise engage you just gets a yellow glow around it and becomes invulnerable. So save yourself wasted time and jump in the water. Return triumphant, and your Noble Armor awaits. ** Cleansing the Lake - Colormask Cultivation level 9 Spiritual Cultivation * Taoist Morang in Lorreway City ** Just Some Progress Level 10 * Invisible Wings - Lok Eoisin * For the Squirrels! - Lok Eoisin * The Maiden's Summon - Colormask - Be Alert to the fact that this quest gets you your first flying mount, but also takes you on an unstoppable ride for a couple of minutes, although it does not take you far away, just high up. Plan accordingly > Overseer Yen Sutien - Keep Up the Good Work. The Overseer sends you back to Colormask. Colormask bids you adieu and gives you a quest to see the next person in the chain, Lok Eoisin, which makes sense unless you have not done her previous two quests : Cleansing the Lake and Shellsea Undine. Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Bestiary :See http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/mob/ At very early levels, no monsters drop the Chiu Niu Dragon Quest ingredients for, among other things, the Increase Safe Slots quests to expand the bank storage by sixteen slots. These, and the Crafting ingredients, are also available in the main Perfect World continents. 9 *Darkshade Jellyfish. Cotton Thread 11 * Palewave Ruffians. Before quests that give accessories, rendering them obsolete, Cat's Eye rings with Physical Attack +6 can be dropped from Palewave Ruffians near the Seat of the Spirits at 440 560 12 * Raging Silverback. Disguise Skin, Cotton Thread, Charging Helmet +35 HP. Cat's Eye Ring Physical Attack +6. 13 * Brutal Cutthroat. Wuying City. Element Dust, Animal Fur * Savage Grizzly. Wuying City. Element Dust, Animal Fur 14 * Renegade Swordsman. Soft Fur * Sunburnt Panther Cub. Soft Fur 15 * Polaris Cultist. Grease. No DQ items 16 * Sapphira Flower. only appears when character digs Sapphira Flower object. Animal Fur, Rhino Horn. * Tuskmouth Dragonblades. Animal Fur, Rhino Horn. Tuskmouth Dragonblades (quest from Elder Omenrich at Skyline Loft) are a very good source of a quite rare ingredient for first-time Blacksmiths: Animal Fur. Ingredients for bows in general, as all three ingredients are monster drops, are harder to obtain than the ores used in blade and polearm manufacture. The same is true of Staff ingredients, but at least Thread is easier to find than Fur. 17 * Landstrider Boar. Mystical Meat * Skydrifter Parrot. Mystical Meat 18 * Vibrant Owl. Disguise Skin * Crazed Sorceror. Disguise Skin 19 * Silent Feather. Antenna, Element Dust, Grease. There being a great deal of humanoid and furry targets in the quests, the missing Chiu Niu pieces (for expanding inventory at any Banker) are likely to be Antenna in particular, and to a lesser extent, Element Dust. Fear not, they are both available in generous quantities (compared to drops in the past, at the very least) from the level 19 Silent Feather enemies flying over the ridge to the South of Konton. Category:Eclipse Category:Beginner Level Category:Beginner Quests Category:Travel Category:Teleportation Category:Bestiary